


Fiore's Secret Police

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: The Garou Knights make changes to the Kingdom of Fiore in light of the Magic Council's controversy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FSP]**

**Fiore's Secret Police**

**[FSP]**

**Mercurius, Crocus, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

Based at the palace of Fiore's royal family, the Garou Knights had grown in scope from an independent guard/executioner unit into an expansive secret police force that remained accountable only to King Toma E. Fiore and his daughter, Princess Hisui, in the wake of the recent scandal of the Magic Council that forced it's members to resign. Normally, when a present Council is dissolved, it fell to one of Ishgar's heads of state such as King Toma for one example to request the formation of a new Council, but the Garou Knights, having come to distrust the Magic Council as an organization for their ineffectual, obstructive, and downright self-serving roles in continental politics, had petitioned the King to make a statement for the Council to stay disbanded and for each of Ishgar's countries to govern their own Wizard populations by themselves. Naturally, such a motion had consequences for the Rune Knights now unemployed and Fiore's neighbors, especially when the Kingdom annexed the Council's mighty weapon of Etherion for Fiore's own use, but King Toma and the Garou Knights were determined to see Fiore prosper as a well-secured superpower. The best compromise that the Kingdom was willing to make with the other nations was to dismantle the former Council's other weapon that nullified Magic on a continental scale, Face.

As for the Garou Knights' new powers and responsibilities, while all but one of the original half-dozen members were uncertain about their expanded roles in the political spotlight, their leader, Natsu Dragneel, was no less willing in doing what it took to keep Fiore strong and stable, even if there were many among the public who were scared of the group even more than before. Nonetheless, that didn't mean that the Knights couldn't be run as morally upright as possible or go unpunished if otherwise, as Natsu was telling Princess Hisui herself with two of his comrades, Cosmos and Kamika, at the Princess' chambers.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Natsu, but such an amass of power can be a temptation for corruption as well as a sign of danger to some people." Hisui said to Natsu with a concerned frown as the four of them sat around a table.

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "True, I'm no politician, but I intend to keep every last one of our new Knights honest and I'm working on a speech to the people to assure them that we won't abuse our authority."

The other Garou Knights bowed to Hisui in respect.

"We can assure you, Princess, that we will do everything to ensure the Garou Knights will not lose sight of their pursuit of duty and justice." The pink-haired Cosmos said first.

"Our newly appointed Grand Cross has already vowed to do just that." The black-haired Kamika stated with a smile towards Natsu.

Hisui exhaled a breath before showing a smile of her own at last. "Very well. Just keep us all appraised of what may happen on the way." As Natsu and his entourage nodded their heads in acceptance, the Princess moved over to seat herself on Natsu's lap with a welcoming smile. "Now then, care for something more enjoyable, Natsu?"

Natsu smirked expectedly while the other women giggled. "Always, Hisui." Said the Grand Cross as he then locked lips with the Princess before then switching places with Cosmos and then Kamika.

**[FSP]**

**Hadn't done the "One True Fourway" of Natsu, Cosmos, Kamika, and Hisui before and it felt like a good idea on showcasing a bit of what I have in mind for my future full length Garou Knight Natsu story. Also, I think I want to get eleven more Natsu/Female character ships done at some point in time, assuming that we won't be introduced to new female characters so soon or that I don't combine some ideas. The ladies in question that I haven't written about yet for now are Bisca, Dimaria, Erza, Kagura, Kinana, Lucy, Meredy, Mirajane, Sherria, Virgo, and Yukino. I'm open to some suggestions on how to do them, but I think I have a few ideas of my own presently.**

**Speaking of Dimaria, Cosmos, and Kamika, though, I have long considered an idea for an antihero Natsu story based to a degree on Digemsmack's Broken Dragon featuring a harem of twelve former female antagonists including the first three, Ultear, Sherry, Juvia, Millianna, Evergreen, Sorano, Flare, Minerva, and Brandish, assuming that no one else decides to stop antagonizing the protagonists in the 100 Years Quest, like Kyria and Touka or some other female character might potentially, which would mean that Sherry, Juvia, and/or Evergreen might be replaced for the sake of argument. However, while I am open to writing a harem that doesn't have Lucy and maybe Touka in it for the sake of diversity, I had planned for only one of my future Fairy Tail stories to have Natsu join the titular guild, and I'd rather see if there's a writer who knows their Fairy Tail well enough, so I can grant my "patronage" towards them for the story to be written as a request. Just thought I'd let you know in case someone would be willing to bite. That's all for now.**


	2. Chapter Two

**[FSP]**

**Chapter Two**

**[FSP]**

With the meeting with Princess Hisui out of the way, Natsu returned to work expanding the Garou Knights. Among the potential additions to the former army unit turned knightly order that Natsu had a desire to look over was the White Tiger squadron. Although all soldiers were non-Wizards, they had an impressive track record which made them recommendable for more military roles than simply guarding an ancient yet powerful artifact, which is what led to Natsu calling their squad leader over for an interview in his office.

"I am honored that you would call upon me and my squad for an important restructuring, Grand Cross, but I feel as if our duty is to stand guard over Dragon Cry still." The White Tiger leader, a swordswoman named Riana, told Natsu midway in the meeting.

Natsu understood where Riana was coming from, having seen Dragon Cry himself and being affected by its powers, even if briefly, but had a solution already in mind. "I'm hearing you loud and clear, Riana, but I can assure you that with the military reorganization, there will be more soldiers to guard Dragon Cry and I'm certain your troops will benefit from some new experiences."

"Perhaps." Riana mused before turning back to Natsu. "Can I be allowed to gauge what my men would prefer first, Sir? It might make my decision easier."

Natsu smiled with a similarly approving nod. "It's no trouble at all. This concerns all of you, after all."

With that said, the interview came to an end with Natsu politely opening the door for Riana to leave first. Smiling in appreciation, Riana kissed Natsu's cheek as thanks before leaving with Natsu behind her.

**[FSP]**

**It was the best I could think of to write about Riana, so you know.**


End file.
